The present invention relates to audio data communications. More specifically, it relates to customized audio service to a user over a communications link through communication network.
Digital audio services are increasingly available to users through a variety of sources. In these services, audio data files, such as MP3 files, are stored in a server and streamed or downloaded on demand to users over connections through a wide area network, such as the Internet or the Web.
Often, these services are used to download audio files which are then stored and disseminated to other users in violation of the rights of the owners of the audio files. Also, these services typically only provide users with the selections that the user himself identifies.
Other services, such as internet radio stations, typically provide music to user in a manner consistent with the rights of the owners of the audio files. This is typically accomplished by paying royalties to the owners based on the playlist of the station. However, the music provided by the station is chosen by a programming director or service.
Consequently, an improved method for delivering music to users is desired that protects the rights of the owners of the music.